


A Unified Consciousness

by mcfuck



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, a request from tumblr, crackship, fluffy stuff, i like this ship more than i expected wow, rarepair, vague sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck
Summary: "I'd die for something with literally any (even slightly) older lesbians - addison, dunn, the moshae, Ellen, whoever. Just some grown gay ladies."- @brood-mother.have some Sjefa/Lexi, fam, the lovely mature lesbians





	A Unified Consciousness

You nearly mistook the Moshae for some kind of goddess when you first met the Angaran ambassador. Even in her weakened state, exhausted and wounded in the infirmary of the Tempest, she was utterly regal in a way that you couldn’t hope find the words to describe.

 

Wise, soulful blue eyes that resembled nebulae, that knowing smile, the smooth lilt to her voice. She was enchanting, hypnotizing. You remained professional, of course. Dressed her wounds, cared for her. You hesitantly smiled back when she had smiled at you and thanked you for your help.

 

Goddess, her smile was so wonderful.

 

~~~~~~

 

You may have been right when you assumed that she was a goddess when you first saw her. 

 

Now more than ever, she’s a holy being in your eyes, as she presses her lips to the back of your hand and murmurs to you in a language you only understand a few words of. The emotion in her voice makes you melt even if you can’t understand. 

 

She calls you her darling one, her beautiful violet, her sapphire. Her lovely Lexi, or ‘Xi for short. 

 

Her eyes lit up with admiration and curiosity when you let her feel your crest. She had informed you that you feel soft and scaly in comparison to her own smooth skin, and she took every opportunity to stroke your crest until you were putty in her hands. The Moshae was warm in your arms, welcoming, smelling like spring flowers and comfort when you pressed your face to her chest and she hugged you close.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Call me Sjefa,” she told you, her voice as soft and melodic as ever. Her fingers rubbed the nape of your neck and crest where it makes you sigh, her lips pressed against your forehead. You are content, safe in her arms.

 

Sjefa seemed to be as fascinated as you as you are with her. She could spend hours studying your crest, your ten fingers and toes, all of the parts of you that she considered to be so unfamiliar and alien. 

 

When you first treated her wounds, you had called her fragile. You know that is far from the truth now that she has recovered from such an ordeal, strong and fit enough to carry you easily despite her age. The Moshae towers nearly a full head taller than you; she has commented on how “soft” you are, squishy and delicate and small. 

 

At first, you were understandably indignant when she called you squishy. But Sjefa’s expression is so very reverent when she touches you, her eyes soft and full of wonder as she squeezes the softer parts of your thighs and hips, and kisses the pudge on your stomach to make you squeal.

 

~~~~~~

 

She was the first to whisper “I love you” against your lips as you kissed her, breathing the same air, hearts beating in sync. You sat in her lap, stunned even if you expected her to be the first to make her feelings known. The Angara were so open about their feelings, after all. It became more and more difficult to try and return the sentiment when she pressed you against the mattress that night, her soft lips against your neck and her hand between your thighs. 

 

You can still remember the sound of her moans in perfect clarity, the way she trembled, how she held you closer when you finally managed to gather yourself enough to tell her how much you adore her.

 

You still remember the feeling of her arms around you as you rest your head on her chest, listened to her breathing as she slept. Whispered sweet nothings to her even if she wasn’t awake to listen.

 

~~~~~~

 

Your lover has done her very best to explain Angaran courtship rituals to you, but you still find it endlessly confusing. Instead, you bashfully introduce Sjefa to the process of melding, reaching into the very depths of her soul and combining your spirit with hers, becoming one unified consciousness between two intertwined bodies. Embracing eternity together.

 

Sjefa cried for an hour once you separated your consciousness from hers again. The process was “overwhelmingly touching” as she had described it. She had experienced a love between two beings that transcended physical form, she had felt the extent of your adoration for her as you had felt hers for you in return. 

 

Her hands held yours tight as she told you of how many years she has lived, how many she had loved, yet she had never felt something like that. So complete. The other half she had been missing. You kissed her, laughed and cried with her and giggled, murmured endearments to her as she kissed your neck and held your body so very close to her own.

 

She buries her face in your chest and you drift off to sleep with her wrapped tight in your arms, her legs tangled with yours, happy tears dried on her cheeks and your own. 

 

You had melded before, but this… this was different. It felt right. It was perfect. She was perfect.

 

You crossed the universe to find adventure and people to help and heal, and instead, you found love. No matter what you encounter in Andromeda, you’re sure that as long as you have Sjefa, you will be able to withstand whatever this galaxy throws at you.

**Author's Note:**

> a writing request from @brood-mother on tumblr! i'll be posting the fic on my tumblr as well, @stonebutchturians


End file.
